


prove your worth

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, F/M, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Shorts, Smut, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Pansy/Ron short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Plebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Plebe/gifts), [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts).



> Title from 'Wealthy Men' by Motel Raphael.

1.  Table of Contents

2.   ***** 'Orally Satiated' for anon

3.  Trapped in a Lift for littleplebe

4.  'Wealthy Men' for starfishdancer


	2. *'Orally Satiated' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut, Oral Sex

Pansy thrilled a little when his toes curled into the sheets.  She ran her tongue up the length of his cock, swirling it a little around the head, moaning a little when he tugged on her hair.  

She released him with a soft pop, looking up at him with a smirk.  

“Pansy…I’m…” Ron stammered.  “I’m about to…”  

“Well, that’s bloody well the point then, isn’t it?” she teased before dropping her head again.  He whimpered as she took him in her mouth again.   

 


	3. 'Trapped in a lift' for littleplebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Trapped in an Elevator

“Oh that’s bloody fantastic,” Ron quipped sarcastically.  “The lift’s stopped.”  

“Oh has it really?” Pansy asked, rolling her eyes.  “I never realized you were this astute, Weasley.”  

He took out his wand, opening the control panel.  

“Stop that, you’ll only break it more…” she protested.  

“I’m head of the Department of Muggle Artifacts and Historical Paraphernalia if you’ve forgotten,” he said.  “I know how to fix a bloody lift.  Blimey, woman.”  

“I’ll remember that when we go falling to our deaths,” she muttered under her breath.  

 


	4. 'Wealthy Men' for starfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Wealthy Men' by Motel Raphael
> 
> Banter, Alcohol

“I suppose it’d be a waste of my breath and your time if I were to offer to buy you a pint?” Ron asked, raising his eyebrows and cocking one shoulder in that careless way he had.  

Pansy always had sort of fancied Ron back in school.  Not that she’d have ever admitted it.  Plus, Ron was stuck too far up Granger’s arse to be worth her time.  

“Can you afford it?” she asked with a playful smirk.  

Ron waved his hand.  “Sweetheart, it’s two for one.  I could buy you two pints if you wanted them…”  Winking, he subtly raised his hand to summon the bartender.  

“I guess in that case, I might as well.  Put you out of your misery…” Pansy teased.  

“I am terribly miserable,” he snarked in reply.

 


End file.
